


Letters To No One

by Wackadaisicl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff is only for the happy ending, Getting Together, I wrote both a happy and a sad ending, Letters, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Bill Denbrough, Writer Bill Denbrough, implied character death in sad ending, you can skip over it, you get to pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl
Summary: Dear No One,I don’t know who you are or even if you exist but I can’t shake the feeling of something, someone, important being just outside my reach. Maybe it’s nothing, maybe I’ve finally gone insane after all these years of writing horror stories, but it doesn’t feel like nothing and you don’t feel like no one.You haunt me.Maybe I haunt you too.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I haven’t actually seen IT 2, I’ve just read summaries. I don’t like angst, I don’t think I could handle it. Yet here I am, writing angst. I thought about writing letters from Stan too but I’m impatient and posting this now so maybe I’ll do that later.
> 
> If you want the happy ending that totally disregards canon more than I already did just skip over the second chapter. I couldn’t decide which one to go with because I really do hate angst so I just used both.

Dear No One,

I don’t know who you are or even if you exist but I can’t shake the feeling of something, someone, important being just outside my reach. There’s this blurry presence in the back of my mind that only gets hazier the more I reach for it and it’s driving me insane. Maybe it’s nothing, maybe I’ve finally gone insane after all these years of writing horror stories, but it doesn’t feel like nothing and you don’t feel like no one. I can’t help but think you’re the missing piece that’s supposed to fill the overwhelming absence in my life. Or maybe one of many pieces? That sounds oddly right, actually. But you, your absence hurts the most. I can’t explain it and that’s even worse. I’m a writer. My job is to explain things, to paint a picture with words, but I just can’t describe this. I’ve never wanted to understand anything more than you and what you mean to me. You haunt me everyday. Everything I do, I can feel you, right there and yet so far. Too far. I think that’s why I’m writing this. I think a part of me hopes that one day I’ll finally reach you and I’ll give you this and everything will finally make sense. Maybe I haunt you too. Maybe you’re writing your own letters to no one. I can only hope I’ll find out some day and I’ll know this isn’t all in my head. Too many things only exist in my fucked up mind, I don’t want this to be one of them. Maybe one day I’ll know why.

Someday, Bill

~.~

Dear No One,

I dreamt about you last night. I think I have before, too, but this is the first time I’ve remembered once I woke up. I use the term “remembered” loosely. I can’t remember your face or what we were doing in the dream but I remember the feeling of being with you. I remember warmth and comfort, adoration and lightness. It felt like home. That’s probably the cheesiest thing I’ve ever written but that’s the best way to describe it. It felt right. Like everything I’ve ever done was all for that one moment. I keep trying to remember more but I can actually feel the memory slip from my mind, moving farther away the farther I reach out. Just like you. I still feel it, though. For something so soft it sure is invigorating. I hope I can feel it again some day, preferably while I’m conscious.

Someday, Bill

~.~

Dear No One,

I think I’ve written about you. I remember my characters feeling oddly familiar while writing them but I thought I was just really immersed in the story. Rereading it though, it’s a different kind of familiar. I can’t tell which character is you or if there’s a little bit of you in each one but you’re there, I know it. Maybe you’re Brenda, strong and fierce. Or Mell, kind and considerate. Or maybe you’re Steven? He’s always been my favorite, maybe this is why. Pristine and sarcastic with a love for birds. Maybe that’s why I find myself recognizing birds in the park I don’t remember learning the names of. Or why I bought that puzzle of a robin that I’ve never actually opened. I didn’t know why I was so drawn to it then, I honestly think puzzles are kind of boring, but I couldn’t help thinking I knew someone who would love it. Are you that someone? Maybe I’ll give it to you someday. Maybe we can build it together. I have no idea who you are and yet I feel like I would enjoy anything if it’s with you.

Someday, Bill

~.~

Dear No One,

I loved you, didn’t I? I’m sure I did, actually, I just don’t know how I could forget. Maybe it’s a past life kind of thing? I’ve never believed in all that but it’s hard not to with this glaring at me. I’m sure I’ve met you already, fallen in love already. How did we end? Did you even know? I sure hope I told you everything I feel, I don’t know if I could live with myself knowing I didn’t. Or maybe that’s better? It’s more painful to think we were together and I still let you slip away from me like this. Maybe I was supposed to get over you through distance and time. Clearly, I didn’t do too good of a job at that. I can’t even remember your face and yet somehow I know I still love you. That’s definitely unhealthy. Probably more unhealthy than writing letters to No One.

(maybe) Love, Bill

~.~

Dear No One,

I remember. Not all of it, not yet. Bit by bit, things keep coming back. Mike, he called. He helped me remember. I bought the earliest flight to Maine and I’m coming back. I don’t think I want to remember everything, but I also think I don’t have a choice. I’m coming back. You must be coming back too. We made a pact, you must be. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t but I need to see you. I need to remember more. I need to tell you. I’m coming back for you. Everything else too but mostly for you. Maybe it’s selfish but after all this time of you being No One, I’ve realized you’re everything and things are finally starting to make sense. I won’t let you slip away from me again. Never again, Stanley.

Love, Bill


	2. The Angsty Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied suicide

Dear No One,

You didn’t come back. I don’t blame you, I really don’t, but it still hurts. I brought that puzzle with me to Maine, and all of these letters. I was going to give them to you after everything was said and done. I was too late, though. I had you and then I lost you and I was foolish enough to believe I could fix it. That everything would come together in a neat little bow and I’d finally get my happily ever after. I’m so sorry. You deserved a better end. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry I never told you. I’m just sorry. I failed you, the one person I didn’t realize mattered more than anything. Again. Again, and again, and again. Who’s next? IT’s dead but I’ve never felt more hopeless. Not when you’ll forever remain No One.

Never, Bill


	3. The Fluffy Ending

Dearest,

I finally reached you. You’re here and I’m here and we’re together.  Really together, finally. You fell asleep before we could finish the puzzle but that’s okay. You’re really cute when you’re asleep. Even if you snore. I should move you to bed, for your back’s sake, but you’re laying on me and I’m only so strong. Plus, I wanted to take the opportunity to write to you again now that you’re not No One. I know what you’ll say when you read this. I’m sorry for sacrificing your back for the enjoyment of you drooling on my shoulder but you can’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same. This is like all those dreams I could never remember times a hundred. I can’t believe this is finally real. You’re so mesmerizingly real. I love you, Stanley Uris. I always have and I always will, that much I’m sure about. 

Forever, Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, I love happy endings! I think other people have written similar fics but I really wanted to write this so I did. I could’ve beefed this up more but I got really impatient. I hope you liked it anyway! As always, kudos and comments are unbelievably appreciated if you think I deserve them. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
